Sebell's Journey
by Nick Flurry
Summary: This is my potentially unfinished tag along story that addresses another perspective, that which of Sebell on his mission to the south.


This short story chronicles the adventures of Sebell, the journeyman responsible for the training of the latest masterharper, Menolly. This is the story of his travels to the south.

After the latest Threadfall, Masterharper Robinton called an important meeting in the hold for all of the journeymen. He said to those assembled, "The Fall is getting worse, and the Red planet is coming closer. Who is willing to volunteer to travel to the vast unknown, through the great ocean? I must know who is willing to warn the south about the Threadfall? "

Quickly, Journeyman Sebell shouted, "I am willing to sail to the south, to explore and greet those I meet, and to extend warning to the people about the Threadfall."  
Masterharper Robinton replied, "Then with me, you shall come."

As they walked away from the crowd that had gathered, murmurs of curiosity arose. The Harpers were curious about why the South needed to be warned.  
"Of what value is the South to us? They want us to stay away, and we cannot even use dragons there. How will they travel to the South?" said Audiva.

Dunca shouted "Girls, back to your rooms! This is a matter for Masterharper Robinton, not you!"  
As the crowd slowly wandered over to the hall, Sebell and Masterharper Robinton slipped away to Robinton's room to discuss further. As they crept up the stairs, the singing of Menolly's fire lizards was heard from the Hall. As they entered the well furnished and cozy room, Masterharper Robinton said,

"Sebell, have a seat. We must discuss your choice. If you will, then, the travel to the South will be long and hard. You must learn to sail, but not reveal our mission. Petrion's mysterious singer, Menolly, is the only one at the Hall with any sailing experience. She alone has the skills that you will need to undertake your mission. I have assigned you to be her guide. You must have her teach you the ways of the seaholds, so that you can survive the journey. You will report to me alone on your progress with your mission. When you are ready, you may ask Menolly to join you at sea, but before you go, you must have a fire dragon. You will get one of the two here in the hold."  
Sebell replies breathlessly,"It will be done, my lord. I will teach Menolly the skills of the hold, and I will learn the way of the sea. I will report when I am ready to set sail."

As they finished, Masterharper Robinton and Sebell shared a firm handshake, and departed for the Hall. Masterharper Robinton announced at dinner,  
"Welcome to Harper Hall Menolly, Your guide will be Journeyman Sebell. He will show you around and help you adjust to the Hall. He is to be your guide and friend. "  
The Harpers of the hall all applauded loudly, eliciting a blush of embarrassment from Menolly. As she sat back down at the table to eat, Piemur asked  
"Menolly, how did you get apprenticed? Only boys get apprenticed."

Menolly replied,"Well, i made the new songs that just were taught. Masterharper Robinton likes my music and said that we need some new music. I guess that i'm just right for the job"

As the day moved on, Menolly learned her way throughout the hall, and met her teachers. After meeting her teachers, Menolly went back to her room only to find Sebell wait outside.  
She asked,"Sebell, what are you doing here?"

He responded quickly, "Follow me, we have something important to discuss in private"

And, with that, Sebell walked Menolly over to the the Hall, went inside and stopped in the first unoccupied room.  
He asked Menolly, "Do you know the ways of the sea hold?"

She replied, "Yes, i do. But why are you interested?"

"Right now, why is not important. Only, me learning how to sail is important. I need you to teach me everything that you know about the ocean. I need to know everything. Can you teach me? If you can, I can get us everything that I would need to practice with. All that you need to know is it is very important. Will you help us?"

"Of course I will help you. But, when can I teach you these skills? And how will you get what we need?" replied Menolly. "It will take time, but i will teach you what you require."

As they both left, the the screeching of Menolly's fire lizards pierced the air around the hall. Both Rocky and Diver swooped down, on to her shoulders, creeing to be fed. The, Beauty popped out of the _Between_ , circled once, and wrapped herself around Menolly's neck. Menolly sighed, and said "Alright, you three, let's go get you some food." And, with that she walked to the kitchens.

Sebell stood watching, and observed how he would care for his own fire lizard. He sighed deeply, and walked over to Masterharper Robinton quarters. He walked up the stairs and knocked a rather, on the door. Knock-knock knock-Knock. Quickly, the Masterharper opened the door. "Come in" he said. "We have much to discuss."

Sebell sat down on a thick, velvet chair, placed near the roaring fire. He said "Menolly agreed without to many questions. She will teach me. Remember, Masterharper, we will need some strange items for her instruction of the techniques. Also, is she is willing, may I take her with me? She could be very important in my travels. I need you to know that I will do my best to learn, but she is the master at the seahold trades."

The Masterharper sat in silence for a moment, and then said quietly, "She is not ready to go with you for this trip. This, however will be the first of the many travels to the south. We need medicines that can only be obtained from the south including fire lizards. Also, the clutch that Menolly found has been distributed out to the holds. We have two, one for me and one for you. When your dragon is ready and when you are learned you will go"

For a little while longer, they exchanged some other pleasantries and other matters around the hall. They even spent some time discussing Lord Jaxsom and the little white dragon he impressed. They wondered how he could be a dragon rider and lord of a hold. As well as Jaxsom's impression, they talked about the demand for fire lizards.  
Sebell stood up for, his chair, and bid Masterharper Robinton goodnight.

Sebell returned to his sparsely furnished quarters quickly, as the air was getting colder every night. So how he wish to be in the warm south, to be on the open ocean. Sebell had never even seen the ocean before. He was ready to learn.

Many months have passed. Menolly has been learning, and is now the only journeywomen in the hall. Sebell earned his fire lizards, a queen named Kimi. After months of teaching, Sebell is ready for his mission to the south. Sebell can fish, sail, cook, gut, and survive on the open

ocean. Menolly agrees, and Sebell reports back the Masterharper's luxurious quarters.

" I am ready Masterharper, I have been taught the ways of the sea holds, and can survive. My Fire lizard is ready and so am I. Where is the ship that I will sail to the south holds?"

Masterharper Robinton replied, "Your ship is waiting at half circle hold. I is fully provisioned, and prepared to sail. Follow the stars south for several days, until you see a port, filled with other ships with red sails. You will find Toric, Lord Holder of our southern ally. Get some rest tonight, for tomorrow, you shall ride to Half Circle, and set sail. Good night, and good luck."

Sebell sighed deeply, and tickled Kimi under her wings. She stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. Sebell set of towards his chambers with the intent to prep his belongings for the long voyage ahead. He walked into the hold, through the dark and damp passageway towards his room. He walked in, and sat down on his bed. He sat for a little, contemplating what he would need.

"Well," he said,"I will not need my sleeping furs, not that Silvania would let me, but I will need my clothing and the fishing rod that Menolly made for me. I will also need my weyrskin cloak to fly dragonback to the Half-Circle hold"

He quickly gathered up his supplies into a large, non-descript bag, that was already bulging with provisions. He lifted it over his shoulder, and walked out of his bedroom without as much as a second glance. He quickly walked down the hallway with his fevered hope that no one would see him with his large bag walking out late at night. Rather suddenly, Piemur appeared from the kitchen's back door.

"Sebell, what are you doing out this late with a gigantic bag that smells of food? And, why do you have your sword with you?"

Sebell replied smartly, "I could ask the same about you being out late too, young Piemur. What I am doing is business of the Masterharper, and much to secret for me to tell the likes of you!"

He quickly sidestepped Piemur, and walked out the door leaving a curious Piemur standing in his wake. He hurried out to the pad on the grass to await the arrival of F'nor and his bronze. Suddenly, a light twinkled in the sky. The dragon had traveled through the _between_ and were landing. The masterharper walked out to the pad right as the earth shook when the bronze landed. F'nor jumped off the bronze's back and bellowed

"Hey-ho, are your ready for your trip my good friend? And where on pern is your Queen, Kimi?"

Sebell laughing, retorted,"Nice to see you too F'nor. I am glad that I get to ride with you. And, I sent Kimi to wait out in the _between_ so I could sneak out of the hall, not that it matters now, you noisy buffoon."

Masterharper Robinton said quietly, "It is time Sebell, time for you to ride away into the south. I bid you farewell and good luck. Remember your mission, for it is vital."

And with that, F'nor and Sebell lifted off into the dawn sky. They popped into the cold and dark _between_ , and suddenly, they were approaching Half-Circle hold, where a ship laid in wait to set sail. The dragon circled the hold thrice, and then began its descent into the hold. The slight salty breeze that that wafted over the riders and and the dawn sun beating down provided an interesting and new sensation for Sebell, who had never been by an ocean before. As the dragon set down, Sebell hopped off, and waved F'nor off. He stood on the rocks, and stared at the blue ocean, and marveled at it's size. He slowly walked towards the the large, cave-like entrance into the hold. Sebell walked slowly forward until he found the entrance gate. A sentry guarding the gate asks,

"Who are you and what is your business with half circle hold?"

"I am Sebell, the journeyman sent to pick up a ship to sail with" he replied carefully. Sebell realized that he could not reveal his true purpose to the hold, and that he must lie to protect the truth. After a moment of thought, Sebell asks "Is the Lord Holder around, and if he is, I must speak to him, and quickly"

The man behind the door beckoned to Sebell as a loud creaking sound accompanied the opening of the Hold doors. Sebell walked inside, into a large hall. Standing the far side of the hall, was the lord holder.

"I have been expecting you Sebell. We prepared a large boat for your trip that Masterharper Robinton requested. She's a work of art. Bring her back without a scratch."

"Will do" retorted Sebell. "Show me to my boat. I am ready to set off."

And, with the Lord leading the way, Sebell walked through maze of damp passageways to the large cave filled to capacity with vessels. Sebell then spotted his boat, the one with red sails.

"Why does my boat have red sails?" asked Sebell.

"It is to match the sails of southern ships so you are not killed on sight." replied the

Lord Holder. "Now, you must set sail before the next threadfall. Off you go!"

Sebell called for Kimi, and boarded his ship. He skillfully took the wheel, and steered out of the cave. Sebell decided, to anchor off shore for the first night. As the two suns set, Sebell went below decks to his tiny bed. He quickly fell asleep with the calm rocking motion. As he fell asleep, Kimi fluttered away into the open ocean, searching for a suitable fish to eat. Sebell had trained her to find her own food to reduce the needed food for the trip. While the sun set into the dusky sky, Sebell slept in peace. Several hours later, he awoken by Piemur.

Sebell exclaimed"How? What? I was on a boat in the ocean?"

"Nice dreams lazybones, I wish i was on a beach too, but you know, that little thing called reality!" replied Piemur snarkly. " By the way,I hear that Masterharper Robinton has a special announcement for today's breakfast. I wonder what it is?"

Sebell groaned,"I already know."

 _Fin_


End file.
